villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leo Kasper
Leonardo "Leo" Kasper is the main antagonist and final boss of the controversial Rockstar videogame Manhunt 2. He acts as a false friend of Daniel Lamb through the game and attempts to take over his mind. He was voiced by Holter Graham. ''Manhunt 2'' Leo was a former assassin that worked for the government. He was trained by the Project in skills such as assassination, combat, infiltration, and evasion. Leo first appeared guiding Danny in escaping from an asylum, and guided him into becoming a killer. Even though he helps Danny, the latter is almost always did all the work. Later, in the level Origins, Leo interrogates Dr. Pickman, their captive, into removing the Pickman Bridge. The latter tells the former that doing that is a bad idea since it will kill him. When Danny is captured, Dr. Whyte reveals more of Leo. It turns out that Danny worked as a scientist in implanting a second personality into an individual. This personality would be a killer with no conscience or memory. It is Leo, and Whyte says that they're two minds in one body unaware of each other. Unfortunately, the Bridge malfunctioned, explaining of how Danny and Leo talked all the time. Even so, Danny refuses to get rid of Leo because he saved his life. Whyte shows him his profile to see that his house is burned down under Pickman's orders. Luckily, his kids are fine, but when Danny asks about his wife, Whyte hesitates at that. Instead, she shows him a video tape to help him understand why he must let go of Leo. It is revealed that he killed Mrs. Lamb when he took control of Danny, causing Danny himself to go in a trance to release Leo. Personality Leo Kasper is the second personality and darker side of Daniel Lamb - the main protagonist. Leo is the personification of trickery, madness, violence and anger. Dangerous and remorseless, Leo incites Daniel to gruesomely execute anyone who gets in his path - including innocent people. Despite his aventurous, thrill-seeking demeanor, Leo is surprisingly quite cautious, and not willing to take any disproportionate risk - as he warned Daniel to not assault the Perv's club. Leo is also incredibly treacherous, as he didn't tell Daniel the truth about his wife's death, and wanted to destroy Daniel's gentle personality in order to take over his body forever. Endings In Personality Clash, Danny kills Leo in the cemetery setting in his mind. This not only leads to having a free mind, but also in losing his memories. In Release Therapy, Leo has won in the battle with Danny in the library setting in his mind. He kills him, leading him to take over Danny's body. When he woke up, he ordered Dr. Whyte to get a scientist team to remove the Pickman Bridge. Danny washes his face, and in the reflection shows Leo, a sign that he dominates his body and mind. Trivia *He is one of the most vile Rockstar's antagonist to date, as he destroyed Daniel Lamb's life (by murdering his wife) and gruesomely killed dozens of innocents. He also encourages Daniel into brutally killing anyone who gets in his way and betrays him near the end of the game. *Leo Kasper is one of three Rockstar villains to be Pure Evil, the others being Donald Love and Lionel Starkweather. Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Alter-Ego Category:Assassin Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misogynists Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Noncorporeal Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Symbolic Category:The Heavy Category:Thought-Forms Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords